Planet Hulk
"Planet Hulk" is a Marvel Comics storyline that ran primarily through issues of The Incredible Hulk started in 2006. It dealt primarily with the Marvel heroes' decision to send the Hulk away, his acclimation to and conquest of the planet where he landed, and his efforts to return to Earth to take his revenge. There was also a special Planet Hulk: Gladiator Guidebook publication by Anthony Flamini and the storyline's main writer Greg Pak, similar to the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe detailing the characters, races and cultures within the storyline. Publication history The storyline's main writer Greg Pak describes the origin of the ideas: }} He also drew from real-world history: The story's roots began in the New Avengers: Illuminati one-shot and Incredible Hulk #88-91. The main storyline was told in Incredible Hulk #92-105, and Giant-Size Hulk vol 2 #1. It led directly to the World War Hulk crossover, and inspired the Son of Hulk series. The story was re-examined in What If?: Planet Hulk. Plot Build up The Illuminati decide the Hulk is too dangerous to remain on Earth.New Avengers: Illuminati one-shot They trick him into entering orbit to destroy a rogue satellite, and then use a shuttle to jettison him from the solar system. They intended for him to land on a peaceful planet, but the shuttle passes through a wormhole on its way.Incredible Hulk #88-91 (Dec 2005-Mar 2006) Planet Hulk As Hulk listens to a recording from the Illuminati explaining their actions, his shuttle crashes on the planet Sakaar. Weakened from the crash, Hulk is fixed with an obedience disk and taken into slavery. He is forced to fight gladiator battles for the planet's emperor, the Red King.Incredible Hulk (vol. 3) #92 Hulk forms a warbound pact with his fellow gladiators Miek, no-name Brood, Elloe Kaifi, Lavin Skee, Hiroim and Korg. Hulk becomes a popular hero for his actions in the arena, and a group of insurgents try to recruit the Hulk to their cause.Incredible Hulk (vol. 3) #93 The Hulk declines, but Elloe chooses to go with the rebels. During their next gladiator fight, Lavin Skee is killed.Incredible Hulk (vol. 3) #94 As the others come closer to winning their freedom, the Red King's lieutenant, Caiera, arranges for them to fight the Silver Surfer, who is also controlled by an obedience disk. During the battle, the Hulk breaks the Silver Surfer's disk, freeing him. The Silver Surfer then destroys all the obedience disks of everyone in the arena. As he leaves Sakaar, he offers to return Hulk to Earth. Hulk chooses to stay behind.Incredible Hulk (vol. 3) #95 The Hulk and his warbound, now on the run from the Red King, are hunted by Caiera. As they travel through villages, Hulk finds followers who believe he is the foretold savior, "Sakaarson." Hulk denies this title. Caiera finally confronts the Hulk, their battle is interrupted by an invasion of "spikes" that cause monstrous mutations and death to anyone they touch. Caiera calls the Red King for assistance and learns that he ordered the spikes to be deployed there. Horrified at what her king has done, Caiera joins the Hulk. Hulk leads a raid on the Red King's capital, culminating in a one-on-one battle between the two of them. The Red King is defeated, and Hulk is named the new king. He takes Caiera for his wife, and the two are able to broker peace among the various conflicts which had festered under the Red King. Caiera becomes pregnant with Hulk's child.Incredible Hulk #104 Meanwhile, the shuttle that brought Hulk to Sakaar is being turned into a monument. As part of its self-destruct sequence, the antimatter warp core engine detonates in a massive explosion. The whole city is destroyed, and Caiera dies. Enraged and blaming the Illuminati who built the shuttle for the damage, Hulk and his warbound leave Sakaar and head for Earth.Incredible Hulk #105 Aftermath Arriving on Earth, Hulk and the warbound begin World War Hulk.World War Hulk #1-5 Sakaar rebuilds after the explosion with the help of Hulk's two surviving sons, Skaar and Hiro-Kala.Son of Hulk #1-18 Collected editions The series has been collected into a number of individual volumes: *''Incredible Hulk: Prelude to Planet Hulk'' (collects Incredible Hulk vol. 2 #88-91 and Hulk Handbook 2004, softcover, Marvel Comics, March 2006, ISBN 0-7851-1953-1) *''Hulk: Planet Hulk'' (collects Incredible Hulk vol. 2 #92-105, Giant-Size Hulk vol. 2 #1, and "Mastermind Excello" from Amazing Fantasy #15, 416 pages, Marvel Comics, hardcover, June 2007, ISBN 0-7851-2245-1, softcover, April 2008, ISBN 0-7851-2012-2) *''Planet Hulk Omnibus'' (384 pages, Panini Comics, August 2007, ISBN 1-905239-66-1) Other versions A special issue of What If? featured three alternate versions of Planet Hulk: *In "What If Caiera survived the explosion instead of Hulk", Caiera leads the warbound to Earth to avenge her husband. She murders the Illuminati and enslaves Earth. *In "What If Hulk landed where the Illuminati intended", the Hulk survives against creatures and eventually learns to live in peace on the planet. His actions cause the planet's evolution to take a turn and centuries later, intelligent beings live there, considering stories of the Hulk only legend. One young boy, however, sees the Hulk, now smaller and more "native" to the world and utterly happy. * In "What If Bruce Banner Landed on Sakaar Instead of the Hulk", Hulk's shuttle lands on Sakaar and regresses to Bruce Banner thinking that this was a peaceful planet. Bruce Banner is quickly killed. In other media Film * The Lionsgate adaptation of Planet Hulk is based on this storyline, and was released in February 2010.http://marvel.com/news/moviestories.9040.Watch_the_Planet_Hulk_DVD_Trailer The film has Beta Ray Bill instead of the Silver Surfer (due to licensing and the fact that Silver Surfer appeared in The Super Hero Squad Show) and No-Name the Brood doesn't appear due to time constraints. Hulk does not conquer the planet, nor display a desire for revenge on the heroes from Earth that sent him there, though in the film the planet is not destroyed as in the comics. In the adaptation, the Red King is killed by his Death Head guards after being infected by the Spikes. Miek does not go through a metamorphosis. Video games * Hulk's experience on Sakaar is mentioned in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. References External links * [http://www.marvel.com/universe/Planet_Hulk Planet Hulk] at Marvel.com * * * Category:Hulk (comics) storylines